At Night
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: Ketika Landkarte bermimpi buruk, hanya ada satu tempat baginya untuk menenangkan diri. "Ea?"/"Hmm?"/"Boleh aku tidur di sini?"-Teen!Landkarte & Ea, hints shonen ai bertebaran.


"Ea?"

"Hmm?"

"Boleh aku tidur di sini?"

Dalam sekejap, mata _amethyst_ yang tadinya tertutup sepenuhnya kini terbuka lebar. Meski Ea tahu bahwa jantungnya tidak lagi berdetak seperti dulu, namun kebiasaan menaruh tangan di dada ketika sedang kaget tetap tidak bisa ia hilangkan. Seperti kata orang; old habits die hard alias kebiasaan lama susah di'mati'kan. "B-bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari, Landkarte?"

Sosok yang tidak lagi memakai pakaian biasanya itu menguap pelan, kemudian mengucek matanya seperti anak kecil yang sedang mengantuk. Ditambah dengan tangan kiri yang sejak tadi memeluk erat guling putih, lengkap sudah penampilannya seperti anak-anak malam itu. "Kau lupa mengunci pintu kamarmu, makanya aku bisa masuk malam ini..."

Ah, ya. Ea terlalu lelah sampai lupa mengunci pintu. Tadi juga setelah keluar dari _Book of Hades_, ia langsung mengganti pakaian dengan jubah tidurnya dan roboh seketika begitu mencapai tempat tidur.

Tetapi tunggu sebentar—barusan Landkarte bilang apa?

"Malam ini? Maksudnya sebelumnya kau juga pernah mencoba masuk kemari?"

"..."

**Oo—O—oO**

**At Night**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Friendship – Hurt/Comfort

**Rate:** T, for safe~

**Warning:** Oneshot absurd (seperti biasa), Teen!Ea & Landkarte, misstypo yang main petak umpet, Fujo!Profe muncul di sini yang berarti hints shonen ai Landkarte x Ea bertebaran kembali. XDD

**Disclaimer:** 07 _Ghost_ © Yukino Ichihara & Yuki Amemiya

Oo—O—oO

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ea, sosok berambut pirang keemasan itu malah balik bertanya, "Aku boleh tidur di sebelahmu tidak?"

Ea tersentak. Ia langsung minggir sedikit, menyisakan tempat yang cukup untuk Landkarte. Yang bersangkutan menggumamkan kata, "Terimakasih banyak," sebelum tumbang menghadap dirinya sambil memeluk guling yang ia bawa dari kamar asalnya. Melihat tingkah yang tidak biasa itu, Ea mengerjapkan mata heran dan bertanya lagi. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin tidur di kamarku, Landkarte?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Meski penerangan di kamarnya sangat minim mengingat lampu yang dimatikan, Ea bisa melihat bahu Landkarte yang gemetaran dan jemari yang mencengkeram erat guling yang ia bawa. Menyadari kalau rekannya sedang menangis tanpa suara, mau tak mau Ea khawatir juga jadinya.

"Landkarte? Apa kau baru bermimpi buruk?"

Tepat setelah Ea menanyakannya, sebuah tangan yang ia tahu siapa pemiliknya menarik lengan jubah tidurnya dan membuat si remaja berambut pendek itu jatuh berbaring. Jika saja guling putih yang ada di depan wajahnya bisa berpindah dengan sendirinya, mata _amethyst _Ea sudah bisa melihat wajah menangis Landkarte yang sungguh langka adanya.

"Sangat—hiks—sangat buruk."

"Apa kau ingin menceritakannya padaku?"

"...tidak."

"Hal itu akan terus menghantuimu kalau kau menyimpannya sendiri, kau tahu?"

"...—air."

Dengan hanya satu kata itu, Ea sudah tahu apa yang menghantui Landkarte saat ia tertidur.

Dan ngomong-omong, dia baru sadar kalau tangan Landkarte yang gemetaran sudah menggenggam telapak tangannya sekarang.

"Kumohon—jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, Ea."

Di saat-saat biasa, biasanya Ea akan langsung berkata, "Bagaimanabisa aku pergi kalau kau menggenggam tanganku dan menahanku agar tetap di sini, bodoh?" dengan juteknya. Tetapi khusus untuk kali ini, di saat sosok yang biasanya ceria—atau malah hiperaktif—dan selalu menebar senyuman pada semua orang itu menangis terisak di sampingnya dan tampak rapuh seperti kaca...

"...tidurlah. Aku akan tetap di sebelahmu saat kau terbangun nanti."

...orang yang susah mengakui perasaannya sendiri seperti Ea juga tidak akan mampu mempertahankan sifat cueknya yang biasa, bukan?

"Janji?"

Ea mengulurkan tangan yang satu lagi. Empat jari terlipat, hanya jari kelingking yang terangkat. Sejenak dalam keheningan yang menyeruak, sang Roh yang Membangunkan merasa kalau sifat kekanakan Landkarte itu telah menularinya tanpa disadari. "_Pinky swear_." Meski sedikit, ia bisa melihat senyuman geli terbentuk di bibir lawan bicaranya.

Tanpa melihat, Landkarte mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari Ea—karena itu juga, mata hijau cerahnya yang sembap karena air mata tidak melihat seulas senyuman lega yang muncul di bibir si empunya kamar yang ia tempati sekarang.

"Selamat malam, Ea."

"Malam, Landkarte."

**.**

Keesokan harinya, saat Profe hendak mengecek keadaan Ea (karena tumben saja _Ghost_ yang lebih muda darinya itu tidak juga terbangun dari tidur walau jam telah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi, padahal biasanya yang bersangkutan sudah muncul di ruang berkumpul jam tujuh pagi untuk sarapan bersama), wanita berambut panjang berombak itu harus menelan kembali pekikan bahagianya ketika matanya menangkap pemandangan yang '_oh-so-sweet_' di dalam sana.

Guling yang semalam membatasi wajah keduanya kini tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, entah bagaimana caranya. Bekas air mata masih terlihat di wajah sosok yang biasanya selalu memakai tudung jubah kesayangannya, tetapi mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya tadi malam telah menghilang—terbukti dari senyuman damai yang terbentuk di bibirnya. Posisinya yang semalam sejajar dengan Ea kini jadi lebih rendah; kepalanya berada di antara kepala Ea dan bahunya yang hangat, sementara lengannya melingkar di bahu 'teman-tapi-mesranya-walau-tidak-mau-mengaku' itu.

Sama seperti Landkarte, tidur Ea juga tampak tenang meski tak ada senyum di wajahnya. Tangannya yang tadi malam ditarik oleh Landkarte telah berada di belakang kepala teman sekamar dadakannya, sementara yang lain balas melingkar di bahu si empunya titel 'Roh yang Memadamkan' itu.

Bagi orang awam, posisi mereka berdua terlihat seperti Ibu yang sedang menenangkan anaknya yang ketakutan—itu jika masalah _gender_ diabaikan, dan juga dirahasiakan dalam-dalam guna menghindari amukan Ea yang lumayan mengerikan. Namun bagi tipikal orang dengan imajinasi kelewat tinggi seperti halnya Profe dan para penghuni gereja lain (yang ber-_gender_ perempuan, tentunya) yang kini mendesah bahagia di pintu masuk kamar, pemandangan itu bisa diartikan sebagai '_saat dimana sepasang kekasih menghabiskan malam berdua saja setelah salah satu dari mereka terkena mimpi buruk yang mengerikan_'.

Bagian belakangnya sih, benar. Tetapi kalau tentang yang 'sepasang kekasih' itu...

...mungkin hanya Tuhan dan mereka berdua yang tahu kebenarannya.

**.**

**.**

_**The End. **_

**.**

_**Omake!**_

**.**

**.**

Saat itu, matahari telah berada di atas kepala. Ea dan Landkarte telah berada ruang berkumpul para _Ghost_—berdua saja, mengingat lima _Ghost_ lainnya telah pergi untuk mengerjakan tugas masing-masing—sambil menyantap sarapan yang disebut makan siang. Tanpa sengaja, mereka mendengar pembicaraan tiga orang _sister_ berambut ala pelangi yang terdengar...

...mencurigakan.

"Tadi kamu benar-benar melihat mereka pelukan?!"

"Demi apapun, itu beneran asli dua kelinci!"

"Uwaah! Aku minta fotonya, dong!"

"Yaah, enggak sempat ambil gambar. Tadi banyak juga yang ikut melihat soalnya—Guido_-san_ juga ikut-ikutan malah. Waktu dia sudah pergi, tiba-tiba yang punya kamar bangun. Pada bubaran, deh..."

Mulai dari detik itu, alarm imajinatif telah menyala dan meneriakkan tanda bahaya di atas kepala Ea.

"Tapi mereka berdua sumpah so sweet banget! Karu_-san_ yang tidur sambil memeluk Reuen_-san*_ kelihatan banget itu, kalau dia sayang sama 'teman-tapi-mesra-walau-enggak-mau-mengaku'nya itu!"

Landkarte bersyukur dianugerahi gerak reflek yang cepat. Jika ia tidak segera menunduk, mungkin wajahnya sudah menjadi sasaran semburan teh panas telak di muka dari mulut sosok bersyal cerah yang duduk berhadapan dengannya sekarang.

"Iya! Kalau dia bangun memang terkesan jutek, tapi kalau sudah masuk alam bawah sadar..."

Teriakan fangirling kompak dari ketiga _sister_ itu membuat Landkarte berkeringat dingin. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia langsung ambil langkah seribu keluar dari ruangan itu. Peduli setan jika ia menabrak banyak orang sewaktu ia kabur—yang penting, segera selamatkan diri dahulu dari amukan Ea yang mengerikan!

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Itu adalah suara langkah perlahan yang diseret dari dalam ruangan tempat para _Ghost_ biasa berkumpul. Trio yang baru saja menggosipkan Ea dan Landkarte tepat ketika subjek obrolan mereka berada di dekat mereka langsung memucat wajahnya saat menyadari kehadiran si sosok yang tengah menguarkan aura kelam dari balik punggungnya.

"Barusan..."

Deg. Jantung ketiganya serasa berhenti berdetak, bulu roma mereka menari dengan enerjik.

"...kalian sedang membicarakan apa, ya?"

Tak lama kemudian, teriakan, "HUWAA, KARU-SAN NGAMUK!" sudah bisa didengar dimanapun kau berada asalkan dalam ruang lingkup Gereja Barsburg yang luasnya minta ampun itu.

**#**

**Tamat (dengan ke-abstrak-annya yang biasa). :p**

**A/N: **

* Reuen adalah nama House of God yang tinggal di distrik 3, tempat asal Landkarte yang sekarang (baca chapter 91). Saia ngegunain nama itu di sini karena para Ghost harus ngerahasiain identitas mereka sebagai 07 Ghost dari manusia awam, dan saia males ngarang nama buat Landkarte soalnya (baca: enggak kreatif bikin nama orang). =w=

Tanpa banyak bacotan lagi, saia minta RnR-nya boleh ya? *pasang puppy eyes*


End file.
